


A birthday shared

by ParrillaMySwanQueen



Series: SwanQueen Mini's [21]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Annoyance, Birthdays, Comedy, Emma SwanMills, Evil Queen and Mayor Mills, F/F, Happy birthday Regina Mills, Mayor Evil Queen | Regina Mills, MayorQueen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Regina SwanMills, Sarcasm, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 21:24:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13555863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParrillaMySwanQueen/pseuds/ParrillaMySwanQueen
Summary: Regina and The Evil Queen's birthday. What could possibly go wrong?I wrote this fic a year ago for Regina's birthday. This was my own one, it wasn't prompted. So hope you like it! I've edited it and made it better so yeah enjoy.





	A birthday shared

“Happy birthday baby” Emma whispered into Regina’s ear, pulling her into a tight hug and wrapping her legs around Gina’s.

 

 

“Noooooo” Regina complained pulling the covers further over her head.

 

 

“Oh, Gina for heaven’s sake! I’m not doing this with you every year!”

 

 

“Can’t we just pretend I don’t have a birthday? That sounds like a good plan” Regina asked, as Emma kissed Regina’s neck and then jumped out of bed and pulling the covers off Regina, leaving her in her naked, grumpy, state.

 

 

“Regina SwanMills! Get your fucking ass out of bed and be downstairs in ten god damn minutes, otherwise I’ll be back up her and I’ll drag you out of bed myself!!” Emma shouted, changing into a pair of jeans, and a warm jumper. “I mean it Gina” Emma said with frustration more than anything as she stormed out the room and thumped her way down stairs, muttering angrily to herself.

 

 

Regina just stayed there, curled up under the covers for about eight minutes, before she heard Emma shout up to her.

 

 

“Regina SwanMills!”

 

 

She didn't want to get on Emma's bad side especially not today. So Regina sluggishly slid out of bed, showered and put on one of her sensible pant suits.

 

 

However When she walked down the stairs, she was greeted by Emma and… The Evil Queen.

 

 

“What is she doing here?” Regina huffed

 

 

“It’s her birthday too Regina, no one should be alone on their birthday” Emma gave a weak smile.

 

 

Regina understood what that was like “fine… she can stay”

 

 

“Thank You, Regina” The Evil Queen smiled

 

 

“I’m choosing the cake Queenie!”

 

 

“Not fair! You have crap taste in cakes!”

 

“That doesn’t even make sense! We are the same person. We have the same taste in the god damn cake!” Regina argued

 

 

Emma rolled her eyes “Ladies why don’t we compromise? Regina you have your cake and Queenie you have yours”

 

 

"NO!“ They both shouted together

 

“Well looks like we can agree on that, we have one cake or no cake!” The Queen replied

 

 

“Fine. If that’s what you both want” Emma shook her head at the two of them.

 

 

It was Regina's stubbornness times by two.

 

 

“We do.” They both raised an eyebrow between each other.

 

 

“Well what cake do you want Regina? Oh god you’re going to want the chocolate crap we have every year aren’t you?”

 

 

“Again that doesn’t make sense because we are the same person and you love it! Anyway...Actually your majesty I was going to suggest a simple yogurt cake!”

 

 

The Evil Queen laughed “Simple - just like you…”

 

 

“Shut up!” Regina growled

 

 

Emma pulled Regina onto her lap. Kissing her head “Babe, calm down, you two are going to be spending the day together, try not to kill each other please?”

 


End file.
